Decisiones
by Elena'wayne
Summary: Kari es una chica que viene arrastrando la desilusión de que el hombre al que amo, la lastimo como nunca antes la habían lastimado


¡Hola!

bueno este es mi primera historia, la encontré hace poco guardada me la regalo mi mejor amiga así que ella la escribió a ella y a mi nos gusta mucho digimon y por eso decidí subirla haber que les parece la escribió desde el 2008 y yo le hice unas modificaciones es takari porque es mi pareja favorita y haber que tal soy nueva en esto (:

Digimon no me pertenece los personajes son solo utilizados para entretenimiento

* * *

 **Decisiones**

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Kari, si kari era el nombre de esta chica tan… tan bueno era una chica muy… muy… carismática y responsable, pero tenía un problema, el cual les voy a platicar.

Kari es una chica que viene arrastrando la desilusión de que el hombre al que amo, la lastimo como nunca antes la habían lastimado, esto causo que kari no volviera a acercarse a ningún hombre por miedo a que la lastimen como ya antes lo habían hecho, pues él se escapó con su amante ( una de las mejores amigas de kari) y dejo a kari cuando ya se habían comprometido y marcando a kari para siempre.

Hasta su hermano tai intento calmarla pero era imposible nada la animaba y menos sabiendo que ese chico era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo matt, así es hablo del inocente, ingenuo y bueno de Tk al que se le veía como el hombre que jamás lastimaría ni a una mosca y al que kari jamás perdonaría aunque a tk eso parecía no importarle pues él estaba al lado de Catherine, la niña elegida de Francia.

Un día por la tarde kari se encontraba arreglándose en su recamara cuando de repente entro tai

-kari te buscan – dijo tai con la voz entre cortada y un poco preocupado

\- ¿quién es? – contesto kari curiosa mirando a su hermano que estaba un poco nervioso

\- es una persona que dice que le urge verte – le dijo tai sin estar muy seguro de cómo explicarle de quien se trataba

\- ok… dile que pase por favor – fue raro la expresión que tai tenía en la cara y se preguntaba quién podría buscarla con tanta urgencia

Kari se volteo para darse un último retoque cuando de repente volteo hacia la puerta de su cuarto y vio lo que ella menos esperaba era el Tk

-¿Tk? – pregunto ella muy sorprendida no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

\- hola kari perdóname por venir así pero tengo que hablar contigo – contesto el con un tono muy serio él no estaba muy seguro de estar ahí, en ese momento kari se acercó a el

-shh no digas nada te perdono, yo sabía que vendrías – dijo ella callándolo colocando su dedo en la boca de el

\- gracias – respondió tk al instante sin entender que era lo que decía el solo sonrió fríamente

\- ¿regresaste por mi verdad? para volver a estar juntos – dijo ella muy feliz en ese momento

\- ¿Qué? No espera – dice rápidamente pero en ese instante kari sale corriendo

\- espera tengo que contarle a mama enseguida vuelvo – dice ella mientras se va rápidamente

A kari no le importo nada y Salió de su cuarto como si fuera el mejor día de su vida

\- ¡mama! ¡Mama! – entro a la habitación de su mama

\- que sucede hija porque tanto alboroto – dijo la mama sorprendida por la entrada de su hija

\- volvió, volvió – le dijo kari muy emocionada que casi ni podía hablar

\- quien volvió kari, cálmate que no puedo entenderte – trato de calmarla

\- tk mama yo sabía que el volvería, estuvimos hablando abajo – grito ella muy emocionada parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho

\- kari tómalo con calma y piensa las cosas antes de tomar una decisión recuerda todo lo que paso – le respondió su madre preocupada ella también creyó en tk cuando estaban juntos ya que se veían muy enamorados pero después de lo que paso dudaba que fuera lo mejor para su hija aun eran muy jóvenes para haber pasado tantas cosas

\- si mama lo hare pero ahora iré abajo a hablar con él solo quería contártelo – al terminar de decirle eso a su mama corrió hacia su habitación pero tk ya no estaba y el espejo de su habitación había una nota que decía: " mañana hablamos tuve que irme te buscare en tu escuela a la 1:00 pm TK" , Kari no evito sentir un poco de miedo a no volver a verlo pero trato de quitarse esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza mañana lo volvería a ver estaba segura y esa idea casi no la dejo dormir por estar pensando que le diría a tk cuando lo viera otra ves...

* * *

¿ les gusto? dejen sus review espero sus comentarios gracias!


End file.
